Maybe we could meet up?
by totallymeagain
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfiction. It is set after Charlie asks Brax if they can meet up later and he had to check his calendar.  So basically this is how episode 5316 should have ended. Rated M for a reason!


This is a one-shot fanfiction. It is set after Charlie asks Brax if they can meet up later and he had to check his calendar. So basically this is how episode 5316 should have ended. I hope you all enjoy it.

'Wow, what was that?' Brax thought to himself. Charlie had just been there to ask if he could come over. He didn't know what to think, he was happy, no doubt about that. However, is it always going to be like that? Is she always going to turn me down when someone disagrees with our relationship? Angelo found out, he had a go at her and she dumped me. But now she knows he won't blab, she wants me back. She sure knows how to play with me…

'Beep beep'

Brax was brought back to reality. He went behind the bar and looked at his phone. He had one new message. It was from Charlie. 'Of course it is from Charlie' he thought to himself.

I forgot to say when would be home… 8 PM. See you soon.

Without realizing Brax started to type on his phone 'Can't wait to see you babe, it's been way too long'. Suddenly Heath entered the restaurant in his usual cocky way. 'Hi Bro, what up?' Heath said, 'Texting the mystery woman hey?'. 'None of your business Heath' Brax smirked. Brax saw what he had written and quickly deleted his text, instead he texted Charlie 'Okay'. 'You can't give away all your cards from the beginning' he thought to himself. 'Don't tell me then, I bet she is ugly, listen mate, have you seen Casey?' Heath asked. 'Why?' Brax asked, happy to have avoided more questions about this mystery woman. 'I reckon he would make a hot couple with that April girl' Heath answered. 'He what? Where did that come from?' Brax added quite amused. 'Well, easy, if he would go out with her, I would have to play the great sexy older brother who is very protective over his baby brother and I would have to set up some rules for the teenage couple together with her big sister' Heath said, seriously. 'Oh, so this is about Bianca then… right' Brax said. 'No, it is about our brother's well being' Heath said, trying to act upset about the fact that Brax thought he would use Casey like that. 'Well then Heath, you might not have noticed it before but, as far as I know… Casey already has a girlfriend' Brax added, trying not to laugh. 'Yeah well, that one is not going to get me closer to the sexy blonde school teacher, now is she?' Heath yelled on his way out, knowing Brax wouldn't say where Casey was.

The night shift started at Angelo's. Brax had been there for more than 10 hours that day and his staff seemed to have things under control. He decided to call it a night and said to one of his waiters he would be back later on to close up. He checked his watch: 7.30 PM, he still had time to go home and get changed, but he had to be quick. He ran out of the restaurant and got in his car. As he was driving, he was thinking of what he would do later that night…

After he got changed, he quickly drove back to the Bay and parked his car a few streets away from Charlie's house. He always did that, he didn't always want to… especially when it was raining. But it wasn't today, so Brax was fine with walking a few streets. As he walked, several thoughts entered his mind. 'What should I do when she lets me in? Should I kiss her?' Brax decided he wouldn't, he would have a conversation with her first. 'She can't just blow me off every time someone finds out the truth, she needs to understand that' He was going to make that clear to her.

Finally, he reached her house. He knocked, he found himself feeling slightly nervous. However, he blamed the cold weather for shivering. Charlie opened the door. She was wearing a nice orange dress that was a little low cut, but not too revealing. Brax had never seen this dress, but was impressed the minute he saw it. 'Hi, you look good' he managed. 'Thanks, come in' she replied. It looks like she was feeling the nerves as well. She took his hand and guided him to the living room.

'Wow' he said surprised. 'Well, I have some making up to do' she flirted. Brax didn't know what to say, the room was dark but filled with candles. Brax smiled whilst looking at Charlie, the room what lighted just enough to see the gorgeous contours of her face. She told him to sit on the couch and she seductively went to sit on his lap. 'She is definitely not nervous' he thought to himself. 'Look' she said, 'I panicked when Angelo confronted me, he sounded really creepy'. 'I felt like my life was going to fall apart' she continued. 'I understand' Brax said reassuringly 'but you…'. 'My life did fall apart' she interrupted him 'but not because Angelo told my bosses, but because I wasn't able to see you anymore'. Brax didn't know what he had just heard. 'What did you just say?' he asked, hoping he had not heard wrong. 'Brax, my life might be a mess right now, but I do know one thing for sure' Charlie whispered, holding his head between her hands. 'I don't want to be apart from you anymore, I missed you this last week, I felt horrible' she said, adding a passionate kiss on his lips to proof her point. 'I missed you to, Charlie, you know I have' he replied. 'Can you now kiss me again because I have kind of forgotten how you kiss' he smirked. Charlie smiled before pressing her lips on his, she moaned into the kiss. His hands gently stroked her back and she switched one leg to the other side so he was now sitting between her legs. 'So' she smiled seductively 'What else have you forgotten?'. 'I'll show you' he said between kisses.

He pushed her body onto his and started to place small kisses in her neck. She moaned as she drew little circles in his hair. He then grabbed her bottom and stood up, while she crossed her legs behind him so he was strangled between her. He laid her gently on the couch not letting her lips go for one second. She pulled his shirt closer to her so he would fall on her. She could now touch every muscle in his toned body. Suddenly, Brax' lips parted hers. He gazed into her big blue eyes. 'Is something wrong?' she asked a little worried. 'No, there isn't' he whispered 'You are just so beautiful'. Charlie closed her eyes and tried to kiss him with even more passion, as if that was even possible. He stroked her bottom with his hands all the way down her body, as far as he could reach without having to get his lips of hers. He slid his hand under her dress, her back arched of the couch and she moaned at him. She caressed his back and tried to remove his top. He helped her a little and the blue top quickly fell down on to the carpet. He was now shirtless, so she could feel his heart race even more. She put her hand on his heart and started to kiss his chest. He closed his eyes so that he could feel every touch. While he was holding her, he stroked her arms. She placed her arms around his neck and pushed him underneath her. Flustered by her initiative, he found her on top of him. She was smiling oh so innocent, but he knew her thoughts weren't.

She straightened her back and went to sit on top of his manhood as she tried to undo the button of his pants. He was hard, harder than she ever dreamed he would be. She leaned down to kiss his chest again, but this time she kissed her way down to his belly button, she licked it and kissed her way up again to his neck. He moaned, he grabbed her by the head, he pushed her lips onto his and mumbled 'Don't you have work Charlie?'. Charlie smiled, as she got the hint. She started to pull his pants of his muscular body and then kissed his chest again. She quickly reached his belly button, she looked up at him as she licked her lips. He was lying there looking at how she got him turned on like never before. She continued kiss her way down on his body. She kissed his cock through his boxers. He was getting so hot by that, he could only imagine the things he would feel if he wasn't wearing his underwear. He wanted to make her as horny as she got him. He guided her head off his boxers and back onto his lips. 'Now it is my turn' he thought to himself. He tried to roll her over so she would now be lying next to him. Charlie willingly allowed him, so Brax was now fully in control. He let his hands slip under her dress again, he could feel her sexy bottom. He managed to pull her dress over her head so she was now lying in her beautiful white underwear. He kissed her neck and then went straight to her stomach, neglecting her breasts. She moaned as she knew what he was doing.

His hands went to her back, gently touching the straps of her bra. He caressed her bottom as he could feel it through the soft silky material of his slip. She moaned which caused him to unhook her bra. He helped the straps to fall down from her shoulders and he gently removed the bra from her body. He placed one of his hands on one breast and started to stroke it gently. She licked her lips, assuming he could go on, he laid Charlie on her back and started to lick the other breast. He sucked on her hard nipple until she started to moan again. He then kissed her belly button, from there he went to the inner of her left thigh, then to her right thigh. Charlie moaned again. He put the silky material of her slip in his hands and pulled it down her legs. His dream woman was now lying naked beneath him, what more could Brax want. He felt her pussy, to check how ready she was. He noticed she was very, very ready. Brax kissed her inner thighs again, this time he did not forget her sensitive parts. He kissed her right where she wanted him to. He put her swollen clit into his mouth and played it with his tongue. In the mean time, his hands were still all over her body. Charlie moaned, 'Brax, I…. I… I need you… now' she barely managed. Brax didn't want to give in to her plea just yet. He moved one hand closer to her pussy, slightly caressing the labia whilst still working his magic on her clit. This drove her insane, 'Oh Brax, please' she begged him. He got her right where he wanted her. He quickly got rid of his own boxers and placed himself at her entrance. He kissed her with so much passion no one has even shown her before. He finally entered her. Charlie and Brax both moaned at the contact. He plunged his cock in and out of her, she tried to hold on to him as tight as she could. He moved up the pace, their breathing got heavier. They were close. He could feel her walls tighten around him. 'Just let it go baby' he said as he started to rub her clit again. And she did… a loud cry of pleasure came from her lips. Seeing her come pushed him over the edge and he came as well, spilling inside her. Both breathed heavily, they couldn't say a word.

They were lying next to each other on the couch. Happy they could both give each other what they wanted. This was way more than sex and they both knew it. They were too scared to tell, but that was all right… deep down, they know they both felt the same way. He was holding her in his arms, playing with her hair, while she was resting on his chest. They didn't say much, there was no need to, words would only spoil the moment.

Suddenly Brax remembered he promised he would close up tonight. 'Shit' he said. 'What? Is there something wrong, Brax?' she asked. 'No, no, it is just that I told my staff I would close up tonight, I need to go back' he added. He saw her disappointment . He gave her a big kiss to cheer her up and said: 'I'm sorry, I wish I could stay longer, I really do'. 'I know you do' she smiled. He got dressed again, slowly because she wasn't too keen on letting him leave. When he finally was ready to go, he kissed her goodnight and whispered 'Goodnight gorgeous, I'll see you tomorrow… I hope'. 'You sure will' she added whilst pinching his ass. After a quick kiss, Brax disappeared into the dark, leaving Charlie alone but in seventh heaven.

Brax reached the deserted bar, the last staff member left when Brax came up the stairs. Brax couldn't help but smiling. That was some real make up sex. Did they ever have sex like that before? Did he ever have sex like that? He couldn't remember, all he knew was that there was more to come. He couldn't wait until their next 'rendezvous'. She has him wrapped around her little finger like a puppet, but he did not care. He wanted her… Brax heard footsteps on the stairs. 'Sorry, we are closed' he yelled. But this person continued to climb the stairs…

'Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, Mr Braxton?' said the one person who could make his heart beat faster than anybody else ever could or will… Charlie ran over to Brax and kissed him with all the passion she had left after a night like that.


End file.
